ucberkeleyfandomcom-20200214-history
UC Berkeley Wiki
Hi. - Senior MCB Major Welcome to The wiki for UC Berkeley students that Whether you need help finding the classes you want to take, determining which apartment you want to live in, buying books, getting a summer internship, or finding the club that's right for you, with your help this wiki will become the ultimate UC Berkeley survival guide. since July 2008. ; School * About UC Berkeley * Academics * Athletics * Financial * Classes * Places ; Social * Extracurricular Activities * Organizations * People * Socializing * Sports * Entertainment ; Life * Living in Berkeley * Safety * Jobs * Other (Old News)}} ;3/16/09 - New Poll :Seems like people like the domain ucbwiki.com enough for us to just leave things as they are. The new poll is just to see what areas people would like us to focus on. There's not shortage of things to do on the site, but if we could develop the stuff that would generate the most traffic, we might manage to encourage more contributors. ;1/14/09 - Back to work :So development on the site has been pretty stagnant for the past month while I worked on graduate applications. Thankfully, I'm on the home stretch so I should be putting more time in steadily pretty soon. This does not mean I haven't been thinking about the wiki, and I do have some new ideas which I will announce once they've been implemented. -Flipside1300 00:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ;10/20/08 - To Do List :We have compiled a list of a bunch of pages that need work in one place, complete with descriptions, ratings and sorted into categories. This is a great place to find something to work on. ;10/15/08 - www.ucbwiki.com link now works! :Finally got the redirect to work, so now you can point people either to www.ucbwiki.com or ucberkeley.wikia.com! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Take the time to ' '. * If it is your first time editing on this site, try our getting started page. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * You can also go directly to our forum if there's anything you would like to discuss with the community. The UC Berkeley Wiki is just getting started and needs your help! Check out our 'getting started' or 'tutorial' pages and then feel free to dive right in! Also check out our 'To Do List'! What content do you want added most? student guides socializing pages student life pages academic pages organization/business listings class/teacher listings __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse